Konoha Love
by Shadoah Catlin
Summary: How will Sasuke's attitude for the kunoichi he grew to love and care for despite his attempts to push her away change when she becomes injured and near death. and only he can save her
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Sakura, come on! You're dragging us down again." Sasuke called out as the three were racing through the forest. Their latest mission; Catch the rogue ninja that escaped from Konoha.

Sakura sped up, trying to keep up with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura didn't notice that the branch she was about to land on was tampered with and Sakura let out a cry as the branch snapped.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke and Kakashi stopped and turned just to see Sakura's body slam on the ground with a thud. "Naruto, you and Sasuke go on ahead and catch the ninja. I'll take care of Sakura. GO!!" Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke left and Kakashi headed back and landed next to Sakura.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Kakashi bent down and picked her up and went back to Konoha. He took her to the hospital and waited for Tsunade to come out with the details. Sasuke and Naruto walked in and sat down. They told Kakashi that the escaped ninja was in the hands of the Anbu.

"How is she Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked as he watched the doors that Sakura went into. "I don't know Naruto. Tsunade has yet to come out." Sasuke didn't say anything. 'Sakura, please be ok. Please.' He thought.

**A few hours later**

"Kakashi Hatake? You and your two squad members can go see her now, she's awake and asking for you three." A nurse said as she looked at her chart and told them the room number.

Sasuke entered first, then Naruto and lastly Kakashi. Sakura glanced up as her door opened. Before her stood her team. "Hey guys. Sorry I let you down, I wasn't careful." Sakura said as she looked out the window.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. Sighing he replied. "Yeah, once again you slowed Kakashi down, you're always doing this Sakura. You are worse than Naruto and YOU need to train more." Sasuke then left the room. Once he was back at the Uchiha home, he punched the wall. 'Why are you the one who gets hurt Sakura? You always follow me and you get hurt, yet you keep doing it. Why?' he thought as he remembered Sakura falling from the tree.

**Sakura's hospital room**

"Don't mind Sasuke. He's probably just tired." Kakashi said. He looked at her face and saw tears starting to fall. "Naruto, why don't you go talk to Sasuke for a while and see what's up with him." Kakashi said and Naruto left.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei. I didn't mean to slow you down, maybe I shouldn't have become a ninja. Sasuke's right, I'm useless." Sakura said as she lay back down. Kakashi noticed her back was to him. He stepped towards her and she said, "No, Kakashi sensei. Please, just leave me alone."

Kakashi sighed and left the room. He appeared at the Uchiha home, very angered. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi shouted and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door and saw an angered Kakashi.

"Kakashi. What is wr…" Sasuke started but was interrupted when Kakashi pinned him to the wall. "What is wrong with you Sasuke? Do you know what Sakura is doing right now?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "She's in her hospital room crying because she thinks she's weak and useless. I wonder who put that idea in her head."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. 'Did she really think I meant it that way?' he thought. "You will go and apologize to her and just because I can, you will be training her for the next few weeks. Got it?" Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded.

**Sakura's hospital room**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he entered her room. He thought ahead as to what he would say and even bought her roses. Of course he had to convince Ino that they were not for her but for Sakura and it worked out. Sasuke put them in a vase and filled it with water.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over and saw her awake and looking at him. "Why are you here?" Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "I'm here to bring you flowers Sakura." Sakura sat up and saw the roses.

"You didn't have to you know." Sakura said. Sasuke whispered "I know." And leaned over to sit on her bed. "Why did you then?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke put a finger on her lips and told her to not say anything yet. Sakura let his finger fall from her mouth only to feel Sasuke's lips move over her own.

With a soft moan, Sakura gave in and kissed back. Sasuke let the kiss go and pulled back after a while. "You're still in the hospital Sakura. We'll continue when you are out. Okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. Sasuke left the room and went back to the Uchiha home.

**The next day**

"Sakura, you may leave the hospital okay?" Tsunade said as she checked Sakura's chart. Sakura smiled and nodded. She got dressed and left the hospital. On her way to her apartment, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't see y…" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha. He extended a hand and pulled her up. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I wasn't paying attention." Sakura noticed Sasuke wasn't saying anything and looked up. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down a path covered by shadows and away from the public.

Sasuke pushed her against the wall and lowered his lips to hers. Sakura moaned and pulled Sasuke closer to her. Sasuke placed his hand between her thighs and moved her legs apart, pushing himself between her legs.

Sasuke inched his hand up and stroked her through her panties. He smiled as Sakura arched her hips and rode his hand. "That's it Sakura. You're catching on. Faster now." Sasuke whispered as Sakura rode his hand faster as he pushed harder against her pussy.

"Sasuke, I…I don't know what's happening." Sakura whimpered. Sasuke just moved his hand against her harder and faster. "Trust me Sakura. Work your hips against my hand, you'll feel better in a moment." Sasuke whispered against her lips. Sakura ground her hips harder and harder against Sasuke's hand.

Sakura moaned and mewled as the feelings got more and more intense before it finally exploded. Sasuke felt her cum on his hand and smiled. "What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "That was practice for you. For when you go into my bed, you'll feel that same feeling. Only more pleasurable." Sasuke dropped his hand and kissed her before teleporting her to his home and in his room.

Sasuke placed Sakura on his bed and climbed on top of her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Just as she was about to answer, Sasuke slid between her thighs and rocked his hips against her clit which was still sensitive from Sasuke's teasing. "Nnnn. Aaahhh" Sakura cried out as her clit being teased again started the feelings of pleasure.

Sasuke stopped and slid her panties down and tossed them to the side. "I want to taste you Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he slid down and under her dress. Sakura saw Sasuke's head move up and down as he ate her pussy.

Sakura whimpered and mewled as she felt Sasuke's tongue on her. She arched her hips but found that his hands held her still for him. Just as she was about to cum, Sasuke backed away and slid up. "This may hurt Sakura. Bear with it okay?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke slid into her.

Sakura whimpered as he tried to break her barrier painlessly. Sasuke drew back and reached a hand down to play with her clit. Sakura was too busy with her pleasure to notice he'd slammed into her. Sasuke started his easy thrusts so he wouldn't hurt her.

Sakura arched and mewled under Sasuke. Sasuke carefully withdrew and pushed back in with a slow rhythm. Sakura tightened around him and Sasuke gasped. He didn't expect her to be this good her first time.

"Sakura if you don't hurry I may leave you behind." Sasuke whispered as he rubbed her clit between his fingers. Sakura whimpered and moaned as she came. Sasuke felt her cum and sped up to reach his own release and with a low groan, his cum burst into Sakura.

Sasuke panted and gave a relieved sigh before he collapsed on top of Sakura. They lay there panting for a while trying to slow their breathing. Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep holding each other. Sakura didn't know what the morning would bring.

**The Following Morning**

"Sakura. Wake up." Sasuke said gently waking her. Sakura woke up and sat up as she focused her sight on Sasuke. 'Wait a minute. A naked Sasuke Uchiha?' Sakura thought. "Sasuke, What did we do last night?"

"That's what I was about to ask you Sakura. I remember seeing you in the hospital and then I wake up with you in my bed." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura got up and got dressed. She whispered a sorry and left the Uchiha home. 'What the hell did I just do?' Sasuke thought. He showered and got dressed before leaving to find Sakura before Kakashi and Naruto did.

**At Tsunade's Medical Office**

"It would appear the results came back positive Sakura. You are pregnant." Tsunade said as she watched Sakura's face fall. "What is it Sakura? You are one of my most prized medical ninjas and I don't like to see you look so sad." She said. She had hoped Sakura would be happy it was Sasuke's child.

"Well Lady Hokage, I think I did something last night and wound up this way. I'm sorry, you must be disappointed in me." Sakura said and Tsunade shook her head no. "Sakura we all make mistakes, what do you intend to do about the child? Who's the father?"

"I think it may be… I think it's… " Sakura couldn't say it. "It's who Sakura?" Tsunade prodded gently. "I think it may be an Uchiha heir." She whispered. Tsunade looked at Sakura and sighed. "So he did choose you huh?"

"What do you mean 'did choose me'?" Sakura asked. "Ask him yourself, he's on his way up here right now. Rather quickly I might add." Tsunade replied as she sensed the Uchiha's chakra. Moments later, Sasuke entered the room and relaxed as he saw Sakura.

"Well Sakura? Go ahead, tell him the news." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked at Tsunade and then at Sakura. "What news?" he asked. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura whispered. Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her face up, "For what?" He whispered back. "I'm… I'm…" she started but couldn't finish. "You're what baby?" Sasuke whispered as he tried to coax it out of her. "I'm pregnant." She said as she looked at his face and into his eyes.

Sasuke felt as if someone dropped a bucket of ice water on him. "Pregnant?" Sasuke asked as he stilled. Sakura took that as a sign that he didn't want her or the heir, so she did what any girl in her situation would do. She ran out of the office.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you go after her right now." Tsunade yelled. Sasuke snapped his gaze to Tsunade. "Did you enjoy your deceit Lady Hokage? I know you slipped something to us that night." Sasuke said. "I don't want a wife or a child, least of all involving Sakura. She can get rid of it." Sasuke stormed out after her.

**Where Sakura Is**

"It's alright Sakura. Most girls find themselves in similar situations. I've been found in several of them." Kurenai said. Kakashi walked in behind Asuma. Asuma had gone to get Kakashi on Kurenai's behalf when Sakura arrived. Kurenai smiled as she saw Kakashi's concerned face fixate on Sakura's upset one.

"Come on Sakura, You can stay with me till we fix this. Okay?" Kakashi said as he extended his hand. Sakura nodded and took Kakashi's hand as he led her to his apartment. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for her to sit next to him, she did so.

"So, what happened Sakura? You didn't wind up pregnant on your own." Kakashi said as he got up and a few minutes later sat back down with two hot chocolates. Sakura sipped hers. She started crying and told Kakashi everything and the more she told him, the angrier he got.

Sakura had finally fallen asleep and Kakashi set her on his bed and pulled the covers up when a knock was heard. Kakashi walked over and put his blankets and pillow on the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was shocked to see Sasuke. "Where is she Kakashi?" Sasuke said.

"You are not even going to talk to her. Leave Sasuke, I am very disappointed in you. Getting her pregnant and abandoning her." Kakashi said. "Where is your Uchiha pride and honor?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "She was a mistake, a night that Sakura and I were deceived into by Tsunade. I would never have chosen her otherwise." Kakashi's face turned even angrier and he shut the door in Sasuke's face.

Kakashi walked over to the couch and set his bed up. Once he was finished, he walked over to Sakura and pulled the blankets back up again. Kakashi smiled as she sighed and snuggled into them. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Kakashi walked over to the couch and settled in and fell asleep. Kakashi woke the following morning to the smell of breakfast ramen. He sat up and noticed there were two cups of breakfast ramen in front of him on the table.

Sakura walked in with her own ramen. "Good morning Kakashi Sensei. I just wanted to thank you for last night and I bought you breakfast." She said and Kakashi smiled in appreciation. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled and started eating her breakfast.

They ate in silence before Kakashi broke it. "Sasuke was here last night. He was being stupid so I shut the door on him." Sakura looked at him and started laughing. Kakashi looked at her for a while and started laughing as well.

Sasuke went walking to collect his thoughts and his walk led him to Naruto's. He sighed and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Just as he was about to knock, Sasuke heard moaning and it was followed by, "N…Naruto. Nnnn, there." The voice resembled Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke knocked anyway. "Naruto, wait. Where are yo…" Hinata was cut off, Sasuke assumed by Naruto's hand.

Sasuke heard rustling and then footsteps. Sasuke stood there as the door opened to reveal a half naked Naruto. "S…Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto asked afraid that Sasuke would find out it was Hinata he was with and tell Sakura. Naruto is torn between wanting Sakura and Hinata.

"Loser, I know you're doing Hinata okay. I heard her. I came here to ask you what Sakura's favorite flower and stone is." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto's face scrunch up in confusion.

"Oh, I get it. Her favorite flower is the cherry blossom and her favorite stone happens to be rose zircon. Her birthday is in October you know. Is that it? Can I go back to Hinata now?" Naruto asked shifting restlessly. Sasuke nodded and the door closed and Sasuke heard the moaning start up again. Sasuke smiled and walked to the jewelry market. He found a pink stone necklace and inquired as to what stone it was that was in the necklace.

The lady told him it was a Rose Zircon. Sasuke paid for it and went to Ino's flower shop. Her mom was working so Sasuke asked if she carried any Cherry Blossoms. She told him that she hadn't carried any since his parents died because they owned a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke got an idea and went to his home and picked out the best cherry blossoms.

Sasuke was holding them as he raced back to the flower shop only to find Ino working. "Hey Sasuke." Ino squealed. She ran to hug him but Sasuke evaded her. "Ino, where's your mom. I need to ask her something." Ino huffed and went out back to get her mom. Mrs. Yamanaka came out without Ino and wrapped the flowers for him. Sasuke was about to pay her but she said not to worry about it. "Sakura needs romancing too. I watched you two grow up together and always thought you would make a nice couple."

Sasuke blushed and left after saying thanks. He went back to Kakashi's and hoped that Sakura was still there. Sasuke knocked on Kakashi's door and wasn't surprised when Kakashi answered. "I need to see her. Kakashi please." Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at him, holding flowers and a stone in the pouring rain. "Come on. No use letting you get sick Sasuke."

Sasuke went in and saw Sakura on the couch reading Icha Icha Paradise. 'One of Kakashi's no doubt' Sasuke thought. "Sakura." He said and watched as she looked up and dropped the book. "I…I brought these…For you. I heard they were your favorite." Sasuke said as he held out the flowers and stone necklace.

"Sasuke! Where did you find the stone. It's a very rare and expensive stone. Especially on a necklace." Sakura said as she ran her hands over it. Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I know it is. I found the last one today and thought of you. Same with the cherry blossoms." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek…but at the last second, Sasuke turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to Sakura." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura blush and look away. 'Well well, this is a surprise. Sasuke and Sakura playing cat and mouse with each other.' Kakashi thought as he watched them from the kitchen. Kakashi watched as Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura again. He watched until Sasuke started to lower her onto the couch on her back. "Alright you two. Cool it off, if you want to do that elsewhere then you may do so. But you are not doing that here." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke off Sakura.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei." They said in unison. Sasuke sat next to her and mouthed the word 'later' to her. Kakashi noticed the rain stopped and said if they wanted they could go home. Sasuke had different plans, he escorted Sakura to his home.

He led her in and up to his room and closed the door. Sakura was about to ask him what was going on when Sasuke's lips covered hers and were moving gently. Sakura gave a low moan and leaned into the kiss as Sasuke's arms gently pulled her closer.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about everything." Sasuke whispered as Sakura lay down and pulled Sasuke on top of her. Sakura opened her legs and pulled Sasuke to her. Sasuke shifted his weight so his hips pressed down on her, making Sakura moan lightly.

Sasuke smiled as he lightly bit her neck. He rocked his hips against her and Sakura's grip on his shirt tightened as if she was trying to get to his skin. Sasuke lifted from her and pulled his shirt off and then pulled her dress off as well.

Sasuke then lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth. Sakura arched her back and gasped as he bit down softly. Sasuke released her nipple and trailed down to her navel. He carefully slid her under shorts down with her panties. Sakura watched him as Sasuke lowered his head and licked her clit.

"Mmmm, Sasuke. That feels good." Sakura moaned out as he continued to lick her. Sakura felt her body quiver as she let herself cum into Sasuke's mouth. "Sakura, you taste delicious. Shame I have to waste some." He whispered as he pulled up and slid into her in one solid movement.

Sakura whimpered as she felt him slide in and out of her. She locked her legs around his waist to try to keep him from leaving but he had a different motive. Sasuke unlocked her legs and withdrew, flipping her over.

Sasuke spread her legs a little and thrust into her from behind. Sakura moaned and gripped the headboard. Sasuke made his thrusts harder and faster. Sakura could feel the coiling again and clenched around Sasuke, making him gasp and falter in his movements.

'So she plays that way huh?' he thought. Sasuke reached around and rubbed her clit with his thumb as he thrust. Sakura mewled as she arched her back and brought her backside to hit against his thighs. 'Good. That's how it should be.' He thought as he felt her cum coat him.

Sasuke gripped her hips and pushed down making her lie flat on her stomach with Sasuke still inside her. Sasuke smoothly humped her and swiftly brought her to release again. Sasuke felt her cum rub against his skin and inhaled the scent. Sasuke reached under her body and rubbed her clit and Sakura felt herself cum again. This time Sasuke was behind her and emptied his cum into her in one hot spurt.

"S…S…Sasuke, wha…what was that?" Sakura panted out as she found she couldn't move for anything. Sasuke lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I was loving you Sakura. That's what it was." He explained between pants.

Sasuke slid from her and groaned as her heat aroused him again. 'She can't go another round. She's exhausted beyond comparison.' He thought. He was about to take a cold shower but Sakura grabbed his cock and sucked it. Sasuke felt his cum burst into her mouth before he realized what she was doing.

"Thanks, Sakura." He whispered as he felt immense pleasure. "It's only fair after all the pleasure you brought me." She said with a blush coloring her cheeks. "What will I tell Naruto? I was originally dating him." Sakura said feeling bad that she had cheated on Naruto with Sasuke.

"Don't worry about that Sakura. Hinata is keeping him happy." Sasuke said and watched her face change into one of anger. "He cheated on me and didn't feel bad about it?" she said. Sasuke laughed. 'She did the same, only she felt some guilt.' He thought.

Sasuke pulled her with him into the bathroom and into the shower. "All that matters is that you are mine Sakura. You will bear the Uchiha name and the clan restoration title as well." Sasuke said as he embraced her from behind and thrust two fingers into her. Sakura arched and rode his fingers as they moved in and out of her.

She grabbed his wrist and with a choked cry, came on his hand. Sakura sighed and was about to fall if Sasuke hadn't held her up. Sasuke turned her around and pushed her to the wall. "My turn Sakura." He said and as he lifted her, he slid into her waiting pussy.

"Aaaahhh, Sasuke!" Sakura mewled as her hips rocked with Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke whimpered slightly as the tension built up and he worked faster and harder. "Sasuke, please. Make me cum."

"Sa… Saku…Sakura! Nnnn" Sasuke whimpered as he felt her tighten around him and he could feel her heat as it brought him closer to release. Sakura could feel Sasuke slam into her and with a mewling cry, she came onto Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke felt her heat running down his thighs and with a whimper, he spent his cum into Sakura in spurts that made their bodies quiver. Sasuke sighed with relief as she slid down and he slid from her body.

Sasuke put his hands on both sides of her and panted. "Sakura, you…are…amazing." He panted out. Sakura smiled and kissed him lightly. "As are you Sasuke. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Sasuke said good night and kissed her before finishing his shower.


	2. A Different Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 2: A different Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke woke the next morning and looked over to see Sakura sleeping still. Moving carefully to not wake her up, he got up, showered and dressed before leaving for training. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then left for the Uchiha grounds.

Sakura woke up and noticed Sasuke was gone and wondered why. Sakura got up and dressed before making breakfast. Sakura looked out the window and smiled as she saw Sasuke training in the training fields.

Sasuke took a break and when he heard something, he looked to the house and smiled while relaxing as he saw Sakura with breakfast for them. Sasuke watched as her balanced hands always graceful, set everything on the table.

Sasuke sat and once she joined him, they started eating. Sasuke watched her and smiled, he was planning to ask her to marry him. Sasuke frowned slightly, he couldn't think of how he was going to ask her that question.

"…wrong?" Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Sakura, I was thinking on something, what was that?" Sasuke said looking at her. 'She's always so bright and cheerful in the morning.' He thought.

"I said what is wrong?" Sakura repeated. "Are you alright, you don't look to well Sasuke. I think you might be sick." 'Yeah, if you only knew Sakura.' Sasuke thought. "No, it's nothing, I'm fine. Really."

Sakura smiled and stroked his cheek before pulling back to clear the now empty dishes. Sasuke missed the warmth of her touch already. He had always been so mean and he could see the fear of his rejection in her eyes still. Sasuke stood and went into the house to see Sakura washing the few dishes in his sink.

Sasuke walked up behind her and hugged her close. "I'm sorry Sakura. For everything I have ever done to you." Sakura set the dish down and turned, she looked at Sasuke and he pulled her to him as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I must have hurt you badly." Sasuke said. Sakura started to cry, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Sasuke's heart broke and he pulled her head to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

Sakura eventually stopped crying and Sasuke pulled back slightly to look at her face. Using his thumbs, he gently brushed the remaining tears away from her eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he leaned in and gently kissed her.

Sasuke gently lifted her onto the counter and moved to stand in between her legs. Kissing her, he gently slid her shorts and panties off and then pulled off her dress. He gently kissed his way down her body and kissed her pussy.

Sakura moaned lightly and lifted her hips as Sasuke thrust his tongue into her. He sucked her clit as his tongue moved inside her. Sakura moaned and let her fingers slide through his hair. Sasuke thrust his tongue in deeper and Sakura gasped as Sasuke's fingers toyed with her clit.

Sasuke slid up her body and in one swift movement, slid into her. They both gasped at the sensation. Sasuke slid in even deeper and Sakura whimpered as she tightened around Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and withdrew only to slide back in.

Sakura whimpered again and Sasuke moved faster and thrust harder. Sakura arched her back as Sasuke moved faster. Sasuke toyed with her clit and Sakura cried out as she came, with Sasuke behind her in release. His cum burst into her.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Sasuke stood up and carries her to the bed and laid her down, he climbed in beside her and pulled her into the warmth of his body. Sakura sighed in content as they fell asleep curled into each other.

Sasuke woke the next morning to find Sakura already up and breakfast waiting for him on the table. Sasuke needed help with a plan he thought up, and he needed the loser. "Love you Sakura. I'll be back, okay?" Sakura nodded and he left.

**Naruto's**

Naruto and Hinata were kissing when someone knocked on the door. Naruto got up and ran to answer it, surprised to see the Sasuke Uchiha on his doorstep. "Eh? What do you want Sasuke? If you are looking for a fight, sorry. Can't oblige you right now." Naruto said as he turned around.

Sasuke went in and closed the door. He went into Naruto's parlor and saw Hinata on his lap smiling. Sasuke smiled and asked Naruto the question on his dilemma. "Naruto, how do you ask someone to marry you?" Naruto nearly dropped Hinata.

"Planning on asking Sakura are you?" Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke blush slightly. "About time too. I was wondering when you would think on asking her. I'm sure Ino can do a lot but Sakura has had more than a crush on you for her entire life. I say the romance."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and he could tell that it was confusion on his face at Naruto's reaction. "The romance is flowers, a dinner, a small conversation and at the right time, you ask the question. Got it?"

Sasuke knew exactly what he would do and he was determined to do it because it was for Sakura. Sasuke spent all day pondering on his plans and eventually, he came up with them.


	3. Sakura Injured & Sasuke's Proposal

**Chapter 3: Sakura's injured & Sasuke's proposal**

Sasuke just finished setting up the cherry blossoms on the table when Naruto came in with a worried look on his face. Sasuke looked at him and thought it was Hinata. "Sasuke…It's Sakura… You have to come to the hospital." Naruto gasped out. He was out of breath because he ran the entire way because of the seriousness of Sakura's condition.

Sasuke was already off to the hospital at his usual speed. He reached the hospital the same time as Kakashi Hatake. He looked at Sasuke and looked down instantly. Sasuke grew even more worried. Tsunade came out and asked for Sasuke, he stood and followed her into the room.

Sasuke felt his rage grow as he saw Sakura lying there not moving. There was blood everywhere and it was coming from her. "Who?" He said quietly. Tsunade could hear the rage in his voice and tried to calm it.

"Sasuke, don't do anything rash, Sakura will want to see you when she wakes up." Tsunade said and smiled lightly. Sasuke was about to say something when he remembered Kakashi's actions earlier.

Sasuke left the room and went back to Kakashi and stopped in front of him. "What did you do Kakashi? Did you hit HER with your Chidori instead of the enemy?" Sasuke said and Kakashi sighed, he knew Sasuke would find out anyway.

"No, I didn't. It was Kabuto and Karin who did this to her. She and I were on a mission to escort Lee and Neji back to Konoha after they were injured in the forest and they preyed on her when she was alone." Kakashi said as he sat there.

"Why was she alone at all Kakashi? I thought you were her partner and therefore not to leave her alone with no help at all." Sasuke said, turning his back to Kakashi, he whispered, "You disgust me." Before leaving back to the Uchiha home.

**The Uchiha Home**

The wall that lead to the Uchiha training grounds was destroyed as Sasuke flung his fist at it. 'Damn it Sakura, why are you so stubborn? You could have been killed.' He thought as he remembered her appearance at the hospital.

'Sakura….so sweet and innocent' Sasuke thought as he pictured her face smiling at him. "Damn it….I will find the one who did this, and make them pay. No one hurts Sakura." Sasuke was about to punch something else when Naruto appeared.

"Hey Sasuke…Sakura is awake and she's asking for you." Naruto said as he watched his friend and partner's temper build up. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Naruto walked towards the hospital with Sasuke behind him.

**Sakura's Hospital Room**

"Sakura…look who I brought here." Naruto said as he stepped into her room and saw Kakashi at the window. Sasuke came in behind Naruto and smirked at her. Sakura sat up and looked away, Sasuke's smile diminished. 'I really wronged you didn't I Sakura?'

Sasuke walked to the bed and sat down next to Sakura. He lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Sakura.. I'm sorry. I should not have done what I did. I'm a jerk I know. Please forgive me." He whispered as he pulled her in for a light hug.

Sakura held on to Sasuke tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke held on to her tighter and kept whispering 'I'm sorry Sakura'. Sakura kept crying, Sasuke smiled when he heard a whispered 'I love you Sasuke' come from her lips into his ear.


End file.
